


FANDOM MASH-UP

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blood & Treasure (TV), Chicago PD (TV), FBI (TV 2018), NYPD Blue, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, BLOOD AND TREASURE, Diane and Bobby, Disfigurement, F/M, Falling In Love, Gina was slashed, Hailey and Jay DO IT!, Hurt/Comfort, James loves her anyway, M/M, Shipping Rojas and Atwater, Who will OA choose?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: We'll be featuring these fandoms, and possibly adding to them as we go:NYPD BlueFBI (2018)Chicago PDBlood and TreasureAll RiseStation 19 TV
Relationships: Danny McNamara/Lexi Vaziri, Diane Russell/Bobby Simone, Gina Colon/James Martinez, Hailey Upton/Jay Halstead, Kevin Atwater/Vanessa Rojas, Lexi Yaziri/OC-Male), Mona Nazari/OA Zidan
Comments: 81
Kudos: 21





	1. NYPD BLUE-GINA AND JAMES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [TigerLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts), [iloveromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/gifts), [FaeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeQueen/gifts), [maggiesbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbell/gifts), [dancergrl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancergrl1/gifts), [misswritingobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/gifts), [helinskibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=helinskibaby), [Rcmcwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rcmcwolf/gifts), [Adhuber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/gifts), [HaileyUpstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaileyUpstan/gifts), [WonderlandGabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandGabby/gifts), [darkdisrepair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdisrepair/gifts), [Dragon_Of_Winterfell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Of_Winterfell/gifts), [Deadofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadofwinter/gifts), [XxDream_DustxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDream_DustxX/gifts), [jojogonzalez3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojogonzalez3/gifts), [ilithiyarys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/gifts), [blackfriars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfriars/gifts), [Gamergirl2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl2020/gifts), [Hybrid20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybrid20/gifts), [MasterSamuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSamuel/gifts), [writingforfun18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforfun18/gifts).



> ch 1: NYPD Blue  
> ch 2: FBI  
> ch 3: Chicago PD  
> ch 4: Blood and Treasure (to be added soon)  
> ch 5: All Rise (to be added soon)  
> ch 6: NYPD Blue (to be added soon)  
> ch 7: FBI (to be added soon)  
> ch 8: Chicago PD (to be added soon)  
> ch 9: Station 19 (to be added soon)  
> ch 10: " " (to be added soon)  
> Future Chapters TBA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina Colon, the squad's new PAA, is attacked on her way to work (an  
> attempted rape gone wrong, during which the perp slashed her face in anger  
> when she resisted). James Martinez, Greg Medavoy, and Diane Russell rake  
> over the precinct non-stop in their attempt to collar the creep. (multi-chapter)

Gina Colon's doctor takes James Martinez aside when he arrives at the hospital to give his colleague ride home after she's  
discharged. He explains that the scars Gina suffered in her attack at very visible, and that one bisects the entire right side of  
her face, and the scarring is permanent. He should do his best to mute his reaction.

"Hi, James. Thanks for coming." She won't meet his eyes, either directing her gaze to the floor, or to the left of James.

"C'mon...no need for thanks." Martinez puts a jovial face on the situation.

"The plastic surgeon did a great job...but I'll be scarred."

"Yeah...the Doc was sayin'. You're still beautiful." James says sincerely.

"As time passes, it'll be less noticeable...but I'll be scarred." Gina's eyes dart about, then they settle on his. There was is a hopeful  
expression in her dark brown orbs.

Martinez meets her gaze head-on, without flinching. "Yeah...it's ok. That it, Doc.?"

"That's it, unless there are any questions."

"Nah-you have everything, Gina?"

(The first hurdle passed). "Yeah. Thank you so much, Dr", Gina says, relieved at James' reaction, and grateful for the Dr.'s good care.

An awkward pause, then Martinez says "Anyways", wgich sends everyone into motion.

On the drive home, Martinez pulls his attention from the street ahead of him to face her directly when she makes small talk. (SECOND  
hurdle passed).

Gina surmises that the food in her apartment is likely spoiled during her two week hospital stay, and they grocery shop together.

At her apartment, Gina is uncomfortable; she imagines that her appearance is upsetting to everyone, including James, and says so.  
"The Boss probably doesn't want back at the squad, I bet. My scarred appearance due to some asshole, I'll bet." James tries not to  
grin: GINA cursing? 

He covers it with more reassuring words. "Gina...I guarantee that what you're thinking is miles away from the facts. You are still beautiful,  
and you don't make me uncomfortable, at all. I was thinking that I can stay here with you for awhile: you seem a little skittish."

"If you don't mind...I could make us a meal? I'm very good in the kitchen. I guess I'll never get to cook for a husband or family, with  
my fucked up appearance, " she remarks bitterly, taking a pot and pan from a cabinet.

James looks at her sternly, and he tries to be compassionate but firm. Not for nothing, Gina, but if you keep it up you're gonna give  
me a complex, here. Are you trying to get me to leave? I'm not welcome/"

"Nononono! Please, James-I'll quit griping, I promise!"

'Okay, then. I'll even help cook."

Her first smile of the night. "That'd be great, James."


	2. FBI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona and OA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic to English
> 
> Hadha klun shi?
> 
> That's all?
> 
> Hadha klu shay
> 
> That's all
> 
> Lays hunak shay' akhar
> 
> There's nothing else

"Are you happy, Omar?" Mona Nazari, sips her coffee, and waits for an answer.

"I AM...WHY?"

"A Woman senses these things: that you're with me, but not WITH me"

"My partner's going through some things, M...I told you that. Remember?"

Mona wants to believe him: "Hadha klun shi?" 

"Hadha klu shay" OA is eager to convince her.

"I will do anything to make you happy. Anything. Just tell me. I'll do it."

He smiles, brings her close. "You're doing it. Lays hunak shay' akhar"

"You are content with me-with us?"

"Yes, of course I am. Where is this coming from?-Ma hi almushkila, hm."

"A feeling..."

"I have a feeling, since we're on the subject." He bumps her thigh with his firming prick.

"I'll be late", she protests weakly.

OA's hands on her aren't making things any easier; his thumbs flicking and rubbing her nipples until they are as stiff as erasers;  
his lips on hers, then his TEETH-nibbling at her plump lower lip, his tongue languidly flirting with hers. "The same again from last  
night-that was hottttt"-

"Wuuuh, wuuuu, ooooh-I don't know" she whines. I'm pretty sore still, "Jumbo!"

"Daena nafeal-let's do it" he cajoles, plumping her sizeable breasts, sealing her lips shut with his while he lifts her up a few inches,  
and she 'hops' a bit to assist him. Mona wriggles so that she has space between herself and the coffee-maker; she then lifts her   
legs up onto his broad shoulders. Her robe has fallen open, and it's an easy matter to skim her silky pants up and off.

continued


	3. CHICAGO PD: HAILEY/JAY; VANESSA/KEVIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey and Jay 'do it'; Vanessa comforts Kevin

Hailey and Jay

The three 'dates' they've been on have gone rather well, both in Hailey's, and Jay's, minds. Jay is funny, charming,  
quick-witted, and they have so much in common (the job). Apart from her physical attractiveness, Jay can see an  
inner beauty as well. She CARES, as demonstrated by the way she invests so much time and energy in human  
trafficking victims, and not only as their situation relates to CPD. He's never bored when she's around, and she can  
hold up her end of a conversation on any variety of topics: the turmoil in the Middle East, the current wave of gun-  
related violence, and even the impeachment proceedings. This combination of qualities, on both of their parts, is a  
recipe for a very potent sexual tension.

****************************************

This night, as he's dropping her home, she asks if he'd like to come in for a bit; of course he says yes. In the elevator to  
her eighth floor apartment the air between, and around them, is almost crackling-as if a live wire is in play. Inside after a bottle  
of beer each, they start necking and light petting; this quickly escalates to fondling and more intense kissing. During this, both of them "lose" their sweaters...ten minutes or so after that, they end up naked on Hailey's double mattress...

***************************************

After a brief period of foreplay, and both are rounding second base and heading to third, Hailey gasps "I need you in me".  
They kissed deeply and passionately, she pressing her body against his. Facing each other, he kissed her as he ran his cock  
up and down her wet, slippery slit, butting the tip against her erected pearl (Jay could swear that he feels it throb against his  
straining pecker). Without hesitation, he slowly slipped his full length into her, making them both moan with the bliss of the feeling.  
Her pussy fits perfectly within, holding his cock firmly, her silky, wet walls stretching to accept him. That beautiful shaft is what  
she's needed for a long while, has secretly craved from HIM completely filled by him, and she didn't think she could ever feel more  
pleasure than this moment - but then he began to slowly thrust into her. Her small, happy cries of joy increased, her hips lifting,  
back arching, allowing his as deeply into her as he could go; he felt his control slipping, until he gasped, "I am almost there, princess"...  
and they FUCK, and FUCK some more...

**************************************

[A crafty millionaire sociopath, with political and social contacts and a taste for deviant sex with minors, plants evidence, uses  
his media 'ins' to smear, intimidate, and craft the narrative against a homeless man who lived in the parks where some of the  
victims were found molested and murdered. The homeless Vet, suffering from PTSD, delusions, and untreated schizophrenia,  
cracked under the pressure AND HUNG HIMSELF. Atwater had 'broken bad' with him, and feels responsible for the suicide.]

When Vanessa Rojas arrives at his apartment, she has not been invited, yet he's not answering his calls or texts. And so she goes,  
and knocks. He doesn't turn her away, or refuse her entry-he steps aside, gratitude in his eyes. She turns aside his offer of a beer  
and gently suggests that he not have anymore, either. "I can see that you're sad, hurting...what's goin' on, Kev?, she asks.

"This Cremmins...I made him a skel, when he wasn't. I made him a skel and he croaked himself. Nah, fuck that! I croaked him."

"C'mon, Kev..."

"It was me...I let that rich turd lead me around by the nose...make this Cremmins wrong, when he wasn't...I must have scared  
him so bad; threatening to tune him up; give him no way out...thanks for tryn' to let me off the hook, but I croaked that poor Vet." He  
shocks the female Detective by bursting into loud sobs, scrubbing furiously at his eyes. He slides of o the couch, onto his knees.

Beside him there on the carpet, one arm around his big shoulders, one cradling his head, she coos to him, rocks him back in forth  
soothingly. "You're fine; you're alright....alright, alright...shhhh; shhhh...."

Once he settles down, about twenty minutes later, Vanessa notices the time: nearly 2300hrs (1100PM)...Atwater's eyelids stutter  
and she herself feels too tired to drive. "C'mon, Kevin...let's go to bed-you shouldn't be alone right now. We'll sleep; talk in the morning?"

She helps him undress, and after undressing herself, She puts on a U of Illinois football jersey from his college days. They fall asleep,  
listening to one another's heartbeats. This close to him, his acute 'maleness' is sooo evident, and Vanessa senses herself being pulled  
into this handsome, virile man's orbit: HER PARTNER'S orbit. She recalls the warning one of the senior female detectives had issued to  
the their female charges: 'If you're half-way attractive, your male partners are gonna try'an FUCK YOU. I'm sayin' resist the temptation:  
you find yourself with your eyes on HIM, distracted by is HE safe, instead of the CITIZENS, or yourself. Voice of experience.'


End file.
